A Night Out
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: Wally gets the team into  trouble when he bets the bio-ship. now it's up to Dick to get back the ship, make sure thier covers aren't blown, win over his dream girl...and all before curfew. pairings:supermartian, watermis, and robinXbatgirl.
1. it's kind of a funny story

**So this is my first officially young justice story! I'm so happy that I finally got off my lazy butt and typed something other than school work. It took me about 2 dasy in my school library to type, so I hope it was worth it **

"What the hell do you mean you lost!" Artemis yelled as she grabbed a now frightened Wally by the front of his shirt and started shaking him roughly. Earlier that night the team had decided that they all needed a night to go out and have fun. All six of them were currently standing in the middle of Happy Harbor's own teen club. They thought of ever possible thing that could have gone wrong (Superboy punching someone through a wall, Megan turning green again, artemis throwing a knife threw someone's head, Wally vibrating though the dance floor, and ect.) and planned ahead for all of them. They were prepared for everything.

Except Wally losing the bio-ship in a game of poker.

"How was I supposed to know that the guy had a royal flush!" exclaimed the red head as he tried to get out of the blonde's death grip. Kaldur and Conner decided to finally step in and pulled the two apart. Kaldur grabbed Artemis by her waist and pulled her away from Wally as Conner took the back of the red-neck's shirt and hoisted him up so his toes were barley touching the ground.

"Let's move outside, NOW" "We're attracting too much attention" Kaldur ordered as he made way for the back door of the club, Conner followed him while still holding up Wally, Megan and robin were close behind him. The teens around them were eyeing them with curiosity and whispering to each other above the live karaoke that was going on.

"Don't worry" robin exclaimed to the crowd of on lookers. "It's just a little lovers spat", the boy wonder pointed to the said lovers, who were still being by their fellow team mates. The blonde and the red head both blushed as some on teens around them looked at them for a second and then turned their attention back of their own life at the club. Robin giggled sneakily as he walked past the captive "lovers" and made his way outside first. Artemis swore that once she was finished with Wally, that the boy wonder was next on her hit list.

One they were all safely outside and out of hearing range of anyone else, the two biggest team members put them both down. As soon as her feet were planted on the ground, Artemis charged forward to rearrange KF's face, but was stopped by Megan who used her telekinesis to hold her in place. Wally, who wanted to keep his face the way it was, ran and hid behind Megan. His motto: when in doubt hide behind the biggest (Conner) or sweetest (Megan) member of the group.

"Now what" Kaldur looked at Wally and artemis "Seems to be the problem this time"

"I really didn't mean to loss the bio-ship!" "He bet and lost Megan's ship!" they both yelled at their leader at the same time. Silence took over the team as everyone tried to process what the two team mates just said.

"Dude, even I'M whelmed by you right now" the boy wonder reported to his best friend. Soon everyone (save Megan) was glaring daggers at Wally. Megan simply turned her head around to stare at the idiot who lost her ship. Wally couldn't help but feel a little guilty as the Martian's eyes were filled with confusion and sadness. Everyone knew that Megan really loved her bio-ship.

"Is that really true Wally? You bet ship?" the rest of the team could seem that Megan looked like she was about to cry. Surprisingly Megan isn't the type to cry over silly things, the only things that can make her spill tears were her family, friends and mostly of all her alien air craft. That ship was a a birthday present from her uncle.

"Wally, start explaining now" Kaldur told the speedster. There was a few major rules on the team many of them involve not giving sugar to Wally, taking robin to laser tag, and not playing darts with artemis, but the number 1 rule was that who ever made the sweetest member on the team cry gets the crap beat out of them. So if Wally wanted to keep some majorly important parts of his body, then he had better start explaining started to talk in superspeed so none of his teammates could understand a word he was saying.

"do you understand what he's saying" megan asked conner as kid blab just kept on talking non stop. conner just shrugged his shoulders.

"andhebethiscar'"

"Wally" Kaldur yelled at him, the atlantian was getting dizzy from just hearing the red head talk.

"Itwasaferrarii!howcouldisayno?""anywayIhadafullhouse!therewasnowayIcouldlose!-"

"HEY!" Artemis tried to get the speedster to shut up.

"AndIswear, meganitwasn'tonpurpose! ,!Iwasgoingtotakeusto-"

"WALLY!"robin yelled at his best friend. "Dude, you need to slow down! Not all of us can follow your super speed blabbering!" once they eventually got the red head to slow down, he explained exactly how he lost the ship. It was actually really simple.

Wally played poker and bet his awesome "ride"

Other guy bet his Ferrari

Wally had a full house that couldn't be bet by anything

Except a royal flush

Which was exactly what the other guy had.

"Now can I hit him?" the archer asked Kaldur as Wally finished his extraordinary story about how he screwed them all. The blonde wanted to avenge her Martian friend by beating the crap out of the speedster. And the anger she was holding against him had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that the previous day they had made out and the red-head wanted to forget the whole thing had ever happened.

Nope, not at all.

"Only after I get done with him" Conner stepped up and glared at Wally. The clone wasn't upset that the speedster was going to get their cover blown, no, he was upset because Wally had made Megan sad. Conner couldn't help wanting to punch something, especially if that something was a red head with the last name of west. He didn't care if Flash can after him for putting his nephew in intensive care, it would be worth it if Megan would just look happy again.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Wally backed up as Artemis and Conner started walking up to him. He held his arms up as if he was surrendering (which he kind of was).

"Now I know I messed up" Wally stared to say before he was interrupted by the archer.

"Messed up? That's really all you have to say? We came out here to have a normal night out as normal teens and now you've got us into a mess where we have to give away an alien air craft to a civilian, about to get our covers blown and worst of all" the blondes pointed to her green shinned best friend."You made her cry!"

"Yes I know I did and Megan I'm really really really really really-"

"I've had about enough of this" Conner started walking towards the speedster again determined to get at least one good punch out of him. Wally, seeing he was about to be knocked out by the clone, ran and hid behind the boy wonder, robin, not wanting to get in the middle of a pointless fight, raised up his hands to signal to the clone to stop his rampage.

"Okay I know that Wally really messed up this time" robin tried to calm down his steaming team mates. "But, I say we give him a chance to try to right his wrong" the speedster was crouched behind his best friend, nodding his head vigorously, agreeing with everything the acrobat was saying.

"And if he doesn't?" asked Kaldur.

"… then he gets the crap beat out of him by these two" the boy wonder pointed at Artemis and Conner. The two seemed please by this plan and agreed.

"You do already have a plan right?" Robin asked Wally as the whole group stared to make their way back inside the club. The red-head grinned at his best friend and loosely wrapped an arm around the younger teen's shoulders.

"Dude, I had a plan before I even bet the ship in the first place!" Wally shot the acrobat one last grin before he speed up to catch up with the rest of the team who were already inside. The boy wonder paled a bit, whenever the red-head had a plan it didn't usually work out the way he wanted to. This time Wally's plan had to work out. It had too! If it didn't , then robin would probably have to spend the next few days in intensive care with Wally, spoon feeding the speedster whatever he wanted. Last time that happened, the acrobat had to hold up a spoon for about 6 ½ hours straight. '_Desperate times call for desperate measures'_ thought the 13 year old.

"Dear God, Buddha, and what the heck even Mars's priest and priestess, please just this once help out with Kf's stupid, ridiculous plan, whatever it may involve. Just this once" Robin finished his desperate prayers, and ran back inside to watch the whole thing unfold before him.

**Than k you for wasting your time and reading my first attempt at a story with plot. Review and tell me if there was any occ-ness or any grammar mistakes, or you could tell me how fantastic this was to read the beginning. I don't care what your reason is just click that little button at the bottom! ****Till next time I update! Bye!**

**P.s. every time someone updates, robin gets a cookie!**


	2. oh no he didn't!

**I would like to thank everyone who review, favorite, and put this on story alert. You guys rock! I spent all week working on this in my school library, so I hope it was worth it **

* * *

Wally lead the team throw the crowded club. Past the concession stand, take a left at the live karaoke, go straight past the dance floor, and there through the door on the left was the game room. They all entered the bright colored room. from what they could see this place a two pool tables, a ping pong table set up by the corner, and right in the middle of the room were poker games going on. Wally turned to grin at his team mates.

"Sweet isn't it?" they all nodded their heads and checked out the place more. Wally saw that Megan was looking at him and he was about to shot her a smile when she glared at him and proceeded to walk away to join Conner in observing a ping pong game in progress. The speedster signed quietly. He didn't blame the Martian for giving him the silent treatment. When it had finally sunk in that she might lose her ship for good, she turned on Wally and slapped him hard in the face. But no one slap didn't seem enough o explain what rage she was feeling, she was moving in to get a second hit in when Conner interrupted by grabbing her by her waist and pulling her away from the shocked speedster.

"So who's the guy you lost the ship too?" the archer looked around, from the looks of clothes most of the guys in the room were wearing, it could have been anyone of them, It didn't take a genius to talk Wally into something illogical or dangerous.

"Over there" KF pointed to some good looking guy, who was close to their age. He was in the middle of a group of guys, who looked like they were all in the same social class. Artemis made a face at them, from the way they were acting right now she could tell that they had money and didn't give a damn about nothing. These people were laugh way too much and too loud, wanting everyone in the room to notice them. They talked too loud about their fancy vacation coming up and were showing off their fancy gold watches. They wolf whistled every time a hot girl walked by.

"Yeah playing poker with a bunch of rich snotty guys, not my best idea" Wally shot a weak grin at Artemis. The archer raised an eyebrow at his comment. She didn't get at why he was even bothering to make conversation with her. Two minutes ago she was all pumped up about rearranging his face. She was, though glad that there was someone else among the group who didn't like cocky rich kids.

"It's not the stupidest thing you've done" the archer made a weak attempt at cracking a smile at the red-head.

"Yet" stated KF as he smiled at the archer once more, she grinned back at the speedster, silently agreeing with him.

"You two can flirt later" the boy wonder had to decide to do his 'pop out of thin air' trick at that exact moment, appearing right between the archer and speedster. The two teammates snapped out of their flirting moment and went back to "hating" each other. "Right now we need to get started on Wally's plan'". Aqua-lad agreed with his young team mate, as did Conner and Megan.

"What are you planning to do anyway?" the clone asked as they headed closer to the rich kids group.

"You'll see" the speedster turned his head and grinned at his fellow team mate. He turned back around and started to sped up to the group of rich kids. As if he knew someone was looking for him, of the guys within the group suddenly looked up, he must have spotted Wally walking to him, because he turned to say something to one of his friends, and the both of them started to walk forward to meet the team in the middle of the game room.

"Hey, West, you got the keys to your- I mean MY new ride?"The guy with dark brunette hair and equally dark brown eyes smirked while asking the red head this question. The team observed this guy from behind Wally. So this was the guy who talked Wally into the bet. From what Wally had told the team, this guy's name was Austin Sutton. He was visiting happy harbor and had brought a bunch of his friend with him in his daddy's new Ferrari Apparently his daddy had money, not as much as robin's dad, but close enough that the kid could show off his bling every once in a while.

Conner didn't like this guy. He saw how he and his friend kept looking at Megan. He watched them as they rolled their eyes up and down her body, exchanging glances like they were deciding that they approved very much of her. They were also looking at Artemis the same way (much to Wally's dislike), but for some reason it bothered the clone more when they set their eyes on the Martian in front of them. Since Megan had changed her skin color from green to a peach color, she had been attracting a lot of from the opposite sex, but none have actually come up and tried to make a move, why? Because she had asked Conner to stay by her side that night, she admitted that all the attention made her nervous and it would have made her feel better if she had a friend by her side. The clone was more than happy to oblige. But now as he stood, he felt like bashing those rich kid's heads into the wall. Instead of letting his anger get the best of him, he just walked up so he was standing right behind the Martian girl and glared at the two teens in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but there's been a little mistake" Artemis walked up so that she was standing in front of Austin and his friend "you see, this idiot" the archer pointed at the speedster next to her "actually bet our friends Megan's ride" she nodded to the in Megan's direction "so to get straight to the point, we can't give you the keys" the blonde knew that Wally was supposed to be the one fixing this problem, but she just couldn't stand here and let him get the rest of the team into a bigger mess. Beside, from what robin had told her, the speedster's plans never work, like ever.

Kaldur watched as his archer friend had decided to take over the situation. Even though this wasn't what they had agreed on, he was surprisingly okay with it. It didn't matter much to him what happens as long as no one gets hurt and they get the bio-ship back in time to make curfew.

"I'm sorry too babe" Austin shot a cheeky grin at Artemis "sorry that I don't care who's ride it is. Your boy bet the thing and I won it fair and square and if you don't provide my winnings I'm afraid I'm gunna have to call security" with each new threat the brunette said he took a step closer to artemis, till he was right up in front of her. He shot out his hand as if to put it on the blondes shoulder, but the archer saw what he was trying to do and smacked his greedy hand before he could even lay a finger on her.

"First of all, the names not babe, got it? And second; I don't care what my boy bet you, it wasn't his and we aren't going to give it to some snotty rich kid." With every word Artemis was saying, her furious glare got meaner and more dangerous looking. From how pale Austin's face was , you could totally see that he was a little bit scared of the blonde girl in front of him, but when he heard her call him a snotty rich kid, he snapped out of it and snapped at her.

"No one calls me snotty, got that sweetie" the brunette teen glared at the blonde who in turn was still glaring at him. The archer saw that he was curling his hands into fists. She smirked at that. Anyone on her team could take his punk with one hand tied behind their backs. Especially herself, so if he decided to start a fight she knew who would be in the emergency room and who would be gloating and running from the cops.

"Oh yeah, then how I just call you a jacka-"Megan stepped forward to grab her archer's friends hand, interrupting what she was about to say. The red headed girl held on to the blonde's hands, which was forming a fist, probably itching to connect to some one's face, and stopped her from hitting one of the teens in front of them.

"Please don't cause more trouble than there need's too be" the Martian girl pleaded her blonde best friend. True Megan was still really pissed about the whole losing her precious ship thing, but that didn't mean she wanted any of her friends to get in trouble because or for it.

"Ooh good to know you got some hot friends with you here, babe" Austin couldn't help but check out Megan, as she was still trying to calm down Artemis. "We should defiantly take you two out for a ride once West hands over my new keys" the brunette exchanged a smirk with his buddy. If these two rich kids weren't so focused on checking out the ladies in front of them, they could have clearly seen that behind the two girls, Kaldur, Wally, and robin were busy holding back Conner, so that he didn't rip the faces off the civilians in front of him.

"Yeah when hell freezes over" Artemis snorted and glared at the two some more. "Anyway we're not here to have some losers use dorky pick up techniques on us" Artemis smirked and Megan couldn't help but giggle when they both saw the smirks quickly wipe off the teens faces. The rich kids weren't used to being turned down, usually when girls hear that they have money, they always corporate, they guessed that this wasn't one of those times. That really pissed them off.

"Fine then, Just gives us the damn keys to my friend's new ride, and maybe we won't have to do something we probably won't regret." Austin friend finally decided to speak up. The two on them had arranged their faces to they thought they looked like they meant business. Apparently they didn't take rejection well. The two civilians curled their hands into fists and stood like they were ready to punch anything that dare come their way. The team couldn't help but laugh a little in their heads.

"I'd like to see you both try" Artemis tried to take a step forward, but she was stopped by someone's arm wrapping around her waist and pinning her to someone's body. She turned her face to the side to catch a glimpse of whoever was holding her in place. All she got was a cheek in front of her eyes, a cheek covered in freckles. That only meant one thing….

"Hey hey hey hold it up" Wally exclaimed. He apparently abandoned kaldur and robin (leaving to deal with Superboy on their own) and decided to step between then, literally. The speedster had his body turned sideways to he could keep Artemis pinned to his left side while his right side was turned toward Austin and his friend. The red head had his unoccupied hand (the other one was around the blondes archer's waist) and held it up as if to signal the two rich kids to stop.

"Since this whole thing started with a bet, I'm going to end it with one too" Wally stated as he stared down at the two civilians. The two teens stared right back at him until they finally relaxed their fight positions and stood nonchalantly.

"What do you have in mind, West?" Austin asked as he glanced uncertainly at him and the rest of his friends behind him.

"Karaoke contest" the team were all standing behind him were smiling until he mentioned the karaoke. All of their faces dropped at the same time, it would have been hilarious if it were for the circumstances at hand. Out off all the things their red headed friend could have come up with, arm wrestling contest, darts, even a race! He had to go and choose a singing contest. Robin face palmed himself. _'Batman is going to kill us'_ the boy wonder thought.

"Fine then" Austin agreed to Wally's proposal after giving it a lot of thought (three seconds). "If you win, I'll let you keep your ride and I'll also throw in my Ferrari again" artemis grinned at that part, she could just imagine herself driving one of those things 100 miles over the legal speed limit, but soon her happy bubble was popped when Austin added one more minor detail.

"But if I win" he smirked as he proclaimed the last details of the deal "I get your friend's ride, plus" his eyes rested on Megan, who was now standing next to Conner, and artemis, who somehow hadn't gotten out of Wally's grip yet. "These two lovely ladies get to go home with us" the brunette fist bumped his friend.

It was now Conner's turned to calm down someone when the Martian girl wanted to charge forward to slap those grins off the teen's faces. How dare they treat them like they were just shiny trophies! Artemis and herself were human beings for Mars sakes! Well at lets Artemis was, Megan with being an alien and all but still it was the principle of it! The clone wasn't thrilled about this proclamation either, but he assured himself, once he made sure the Martian friend was calmed down, he was going to have a 'talk" with these two earth teens. And when he meant talk, he meant the kind of one batman has with people, you know where he dangles them off the edge of a very tall building, and lets go of them if they don't corporate. But then saves them in the end. Well when Conner was thrown with these rich kids, they're going to wish he had let them fall of the building.

Artemis was astonished. How could two boys be so dense? If she and Megan didn't like them now, they sure as hell won't want to go home with them!

"You must be out of your damn mind if you think Wally would agree-"

"Deal" Wally stuck out his right hand toward Austin and the brunette shook it with a smirk glued to his face. The blonde could only watch as Austin and his friend left to tell the Dj about this little wager, which left the team alone in the middle of the game room. No one spoke. Everyone (except Wally) was shocked.

"Do you even know how to sing?" Megan asked as she was the first one to come out of her shock. She had given up on her silent treatment toward Wally because she just wanted to know what the heck was going on in that mind of his. Kaldur backed up Megan on this. Could his speedster friend sing well enough to win?

"Who, me?" Wally asked as if it hadn't been directed at him. "Heck no, I can't carry a tune to save my life" he grinned at them like what he just said didn't make a difference at all. The others just stared at him. Starred and starred and starred until Artemis couldn't take it anymore.

"Then why the hell did you suggest a karaoke contest!" the blonde still hadn't told the speedster to get his arm off her waist, either she was secretly enjoy the speedster's touch or she was so occupied with try not to slap Wally upside the head to notice.

"Because I'm not the one who's going up there" Wally grinned at the archer next to him then supper speed away, before she could hit him. The red-head speed until he was standing next to his best friend. Wally wrapped an arm around the boy wonders shoulder and smiled so all his team mates could see.

"He is" Wally used his unoccupied hand to point at the ravenette.

"WHAT!"

**

* * *

**

**lol, you got it hate me for ending on a cliff hanger like that XD any way WOAH! This thing is over 3, 000 words long *o* this took about nine pages in Microsoft office and many many hours of my life ****I really hope you enjoy it. I probably plan on having this story to be about fours chapters long. Please review to tell me if there was any occness or and grammar mistakes, or too just tell me to keep on writing. And oh yeah FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER if you're a fan of any of my others story's. Twitter name: kawaiibookworm**

**P.s every time some one's reviews superboy gets a hug :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize deeply for not updating for SEVEN FREAKING MONTHS! I blame writers block and the young justice hiatus. Everyone else will probably me and my lazy butt. Whatever, I finally updated! so enjoy whta i've written this far and i promise to finish this story. Eventually~ **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to RobinIsAwesome. this person wrote me a very long and brilliant PM that finally got me to finish this damn chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

"No"

"but dude-"

"No"

"It's the perfect plan"

"No"

"Pretty please? With sprinkles, and whipped cream-caramel-choclate-pickles-"

"NO!" Robin yelled at his best friend. Ever since Wally revealed that he had planned for robin to sing, the little bird had refused to do anything of the sort. They had been like this for the past few minutes, robin crossing his arms glaring at Wally, who was putting on his best impression of a kicked puppy.

"You're the only one can do it!" Wally pleaded.

"That's a lie and you know it! Artie can sing in my place! You and I both know she has a good voice" Robin was so frustrated that he let those words slip out of his mouth without a second thought. When he realized what he said he slapped his hand over his mouth and glanced at Artemis. The blonde was had stopped banging her head on the wall and focused all of her current attention on Wally and Robin.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Artemis raised an eyebrow at them. Wally visibly paled at the look on the archer's face.

"Ha-ha, well that's a story for another day" Wally super speed away from his blonde teammate and hid behind the ravenette. Usually hiding behind someone who's a whole head shorter than you and had the body figure like a pixie didn't work , but when that pixie happened to have the reflexes of a ninja and knew how to knock you unconscious 20 different ways with a spoon, well that's a different story.

"Anyway even if Artie does have a good voice." the red head wrapped his arms around the boy wonders neck and rested his chin on top of the younger hero's head. "Rob has an even better one"

"Dude, a little more bro- and a little less mance- please" robin tried to squirm out on his best friend's grip and finally had to step on Wally's foot so that he could finally let the younger one go. Robin shook his head in a very dog like manor and tried to get it back the way it was before kid-cuddle had gotten to him. "and the answers still no"

"Is Robin that good of a singer?" Conner asked from the couch he was sitting on with Kaldur and Megan. Well it was more like Conner and Kaldur bodies were taking up most of the small couch and Megan was stuck siting on the arm rest next to the clone.

Wally snorted "He should be after a year and a half of professional singing lessons" Robin's face flushed slightly as he glared at his best friend. Wally either loved teasing his friend or had a very painful death wish.

"But if he hates singing that much why did he take lessons?" Megan asked, deeply confused by her earthly friends.

"For the same reason any guy does anything remotely embarrassing; for a girl"

"Who-"Artemis began to question before the answer hit her like a ton of bricks. "God of course, Bird brain here has the hots for batgirl"

"Bingo" Wally said and then got this strange look on his face which meant he had another stupid idea. "Quick, babe –conner growled at him- right, sorry Megan pass me my phone, now! Thanks" Wally tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for someone to pick up the ther line of the phone.

"Wally-"

"shush!, hello? Yo, bat-babe! Long time no talk right? How many times have you told you not to call you that?, lets' see I think that's the 48 time, not including how many times robs' told me that too. He's actually why I'm calling you…..oh, arty already texted you everything? Wait a sec" Wally pulled away from the phone and looked at the blonde. "Really?

Artemis shrugged nonchalantly "birds of a feather stick together" Wally rolled his eyes and turned back to his phone call.

"BG, you still there?, Great so since you know what's happening, yes I've already been told I'm an idiot and been threatened to be beaten to a pulp, By who? Arty, Conner and even Meggs" Wally pulled away from the phone again. "She says good job guys, so back to our convo, we need some help convincing our little birdie here to get up on stage. You got just the thing? Awesome! He's right here!" The read head handed the phone over to Robin, who took it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby bird, put me on speaker will you?"

"…fine" Rob pressed a certain button on Wally's phone and Barbara's voice could be heard loud and clear through the whole room.

"Now please explain to me why you don't want to help out one of your sweetest friends and possible not get killed by her uncle and our own mentor as well." Rob swallowed thickly to try to clear his dry throat.

"You see-"

"Not a good enough excuse. You know why? 'cause there is no excuse to anything! Either you do it or you die trying to do it. That's what batman taught us to do in the field and in life. It's settled then you going up on stage."

"No, that has nothing to do with this and there's nothing any of you can do or say to change my mind!"

"…I didn't want to have to do this, but…. Gotham Academy, your freshman year, you didn't like everyone staring at you the first day so you planned to do something to stop Bruce from sending you there again the next day. Next morning you showed up to breakfast, already for school-"

"DON"T!"

"….are you agreeing to the bet then?"

"The answers still no-"

"All right then back to my story, you showed up-"

"WAIT-"  
"-IN ONE OF MY SKIRTS!"

"….." Strangely it was Artemis who broke the silence first.

"You've got to send me a photo of that" At that point Wally's snickering couldn't be held back any longer and in an instant he was on the floor laughing. Conner stared at the raven haired boy, not quit understanding what had just happened but was still amused anyway. Kaldur coughed a few times to try to hide his chuckles and maintain his 'responsible leader' mood. Megan clapped her hands together and smiled widely at her grumbling red faced team mate.

"Amazing, now I don't feel awkward about asking you to model for me when I want to try sewing clothes, you have such a slim figure that's perfect for what I want to try!" Wally, who had just recovered from his laughing fit, was now back to hiding his giggles and leaning against Robin for support. Barbara thought it was time for her to get back in the conversation again.

"Maybe later arty, but it took Bruce an hour to get convince him to go back inside his room and then he called me over and I had to practically tear that thing off of him since I didn't even know he took it and strangely it looked better on him than it did on me"

"…this isn't helping your case"

"Oh yes it is. If you don't sing then I'm going take those pictures of you and email them to Wally. The rest is up to him if has to go that far.

"Your blackmailing me to do something completely to your benefit and will eventually scare me emotionally." Robin sighed. " Batman would be proud and you're a cruel twisted person, Babs"

"I know he would, and no, it's called being a Bat"

Robin hung up the phone while wally wrapped an arm around his best friend and grinned hopefully.

"So I'm taking that as a yes to plan 'Kick some rich kid butt and try not to get killed by our mentors'?"

"…yeah" Wally whooped loudly and quickly ran out of the room to discuss the new agreement with Austin. Everyone else followed suit at a much slower speed, the girls didn't want to face being hit on again and the guys diffidently didn't want those rich brats near thier team mates again.

"So robin about that modeling I talked about-"

"Let's deal with one plan to humiliate me at a time please" Megan nodded clearly pleased that they would discuss it later. Artemis was stopped walking when she felt her phone ring and nodded to the guys that she's catch up to them.

"Hello?"

"Arty"

"Hey Babs, Whatcha you need?"

"For someone not to hang p on me this time, mind keeping this line going so I can keep up?"

"As long as you give me some of those photos of Robin"

"Deal"

Meanwhile back on the dance floor, the rest of the team were cutting through the crowd to reach the DJ booth where Wally stood with Austin. By the time they reached them, Wally was working his poker face and Austin was smirking like he had already won. The brunettes eyes immediately went to the ravened haired teen and smirked even wider.

"West here told me there's been a little change of plans, not that it matters, we all know whose gunna win and leave with your chicks." He shut up for a second so he could through a wink at Megan. "Don't worry cutie, my friends already got dibs on you" He nodded to the other boy who had been with him when they confronted them earlier. "No offense, but ditsy blondes are more my type."

"Who the hell are you calling ditsy?" Artemis decided to join the little group at the moment with an open cellphone in her hand. Megan looked at the phone and then at the archers face confused. Artemis mouthed the word 'Barbara' to her and Megan quickly understood.

"Speak of the devil. Hey Babe, we're just here taking about what I have planned for when this is all over"

"Yeah, We get to go home and hopefully you don't get kicked in your freaking-"

"Okay, okay, enough trash talk" Wally grabbed Artemis by the waist and held her in an iron hold. He kept telling himself that it was purely so that Arty wouldn't leap at Austin and tear his face (and possibly other body parts) off. Kaldur stood in front of Miss Martian so that no more crude comments would be thrown at her. Conner would have been doing kaldur's job, but he was too busy trying counting down from 100 and listening to Megan's soothing voice floating in his head, he feared that if he moved a forward a little his temper would get the best of him and he would be the one tearing the rich brat to shreds. Robin walked up till he was standing right up to Austin. He would have taken off his shades, but he needed to still keep his identity still so he settled for his most bat like scowl.

"Listen, this isn't between all of us. Right now, this is between you and me, leave them out of it till the crowd chooses the winner. shut up. Shut up with the rude comments to my friends, acting like our better than us because you took some of your daddy's money and showed it off for a night, and most of all with all the talk about winning 'cause it isn't over." With every fearful word that left Robin's mouth Austin's eyes got wider and he even took a few steps back. The brunette didn't expect anything like that from the smaller boy. The shorter teens stare alone was enough to paralyze him of fear. He was reminder him a lot of batman at that moment, but like hell he was about to admit any of that.

"Whatever you say little boy" Austin glared right back at Robin and swiftly took one of the mike that were laying on the DJ both. He tried hide the fact that his legs were shaking a bit by yelling to the DJ he was ready to start his Number. Walking up to the middle of the stage, he sent one last glare to Robin and a quick wink to the girls.

Kaldur and robin quickly slipped into the crowd to watch the performance. Conner took Megan's hand and led them both into the crowd. Wally and Artemis were the last one to follow. Arty had instructed wally to hold on to her arm incase Austin was too much of an ass during his song and she had the urge to jump on stage and slap him. Wally quickly agreed and loosely locked their arms together, keeping as much space between them as possible but still kind of close at the same time. when they got into the crowd, the people around them forced them to get a lot closer together and wally had a to wrap his arm around her shoulder instead.

"…you sure we have this in the bag?" artemis asked him as they stood next to their teammates.

"Of course, Have a little faith in me" she ignored his question and chose to ask Barbara, who was still on the phone, instead.

"Do you think this'll work?" Artemis asked her.

"Most definitely, I've heard Robin and trust me. We got this." Artemis snuck a quick look at Megan and hated to see the nervous look on her face,

"We'd better" Artemis mumbled before the lights dimmed dramatically and Austins song had started playing.

* * *

**Wow seven months and all i give you is that. haha my friends are right I am evil! one more thing im going to tell you the artist that sings the songs im going to have the guys sing.**

**two words: Jesse McCartney**

**So have fun being being tortured with that new information and waiting for the next update. Remeber the more reviews I get the faster i update :P**

**P.s for the ones who bothered to read till the end of my authors note, the people who guess the songs I'm choosing get the next chapter dedicated to them.**


End file.
